Temptation of the Wicked
by Stoan
Summary: "Well. You are right, there is nothing to be done on that issue tonight." Erwin replied plainly, more to fill the silence than to add to the conversation. He couldn't stop the thought that he didn't want a conversation with Levi. He wanted something much louder. Dominance. Control. Things that Erwin wanted his Corporal to take from him.( Eruri , Erwin x Levi , Sub!Erwin Top!Levi )
1. Glass

He needed a Dominant. He needed control that wasn't his own. He needed a change of pace. A change of style. Any change at all. He took a long drag of the cigarette, the smoke snaking around his head is a fog, filling his ears and muffling the sound of his own thoughts.

A knock on the door.

"Yes." The man sighed, running a coarse hand along the line of his skull, his skin prickling at the release of tension his fingers gave him. He flicked away the ash of his bud before it fell off into his hair, tapping it lightly on the rim of a rusted tin at the edge of his desk, then using his elbow to shuffle his paperwork into a makeshift pile as the heavy oak door was pushed open.

"Commander."

"Ah, yes. Come in, Levi, I was just finishing up. Have you received any word from the Garrison on the uprising of the merchant class in the inner cities?"

"Erwin, you work too fucking much." Levi sauntered into the room, and dropped heavily into the chair across from Erwin. His eyes were drawn, exhaustion heating his arrogance. Erwin allowed himself a smile and another draw of the nicotine. Levi shook off his cloak and his jacket, loosing the collar of his shirt. Erwin had his jacket hung over the backside of his chair, his cloak on the hook beside the door.

"Levi, your report?" Erwin's press on the matter earned a heavy sigh from his subordinate.

"Gods, Erwin. There isn't anything of fucking relevance to report, not at this hour at least. The goddamn trade owners are drinking their own piss to satisfy marketers, and marketers toast every civilian death so they can keep the fucking veal to themselves. The Garrison is having a hard enough time keeping down the panic with no help from the MP, who just piss off wall Sina onto the people they're too busy to protect." Levi crushed a fisted hand to his temples, throwing his head back over the head of the wooden chair. Erwin pulsed. The long, thin neck bending back to reveal itself to him. He coughed, twisting the bud of his cigarette into the tin and averting his eyes from the corporal.

"Well. You are right, there is nothing to be done on that issue tonight." Erwin replied plainly, more to fill the silence than to add to the conversation. He couldn't stop the thought that he didn't want a conversation with Levi. He wanted something much louder.

Erwin blushed.

Levi rolled his head to the side, massaging his neck with one hand and cocked an eyebrow at Erwin.

"Blushing?"

Erwin startled at the tone of Levi's voice, composing himself with a feign of lightheadedness.

"Uh- Y-Yes, I suppose so. Too much to drink." Erwin returned his gaze to Levi, who remained unreadable. Erwin allowed himself a reassuring smile. "I should retire. Close the door once you've finished, if you would. Goodnight, Corporal."

Levi nodded in response, his voice fazed and quiet as he gave a quick "Yes, Goodnight Sir." to his superior.

As the door closed behind Erwin, Levi remained stoic...still. As he collected his jacket and cloak, he couldn't help but observe there was no glass on Erwin's desk.


	2. Coat rack

CHAPTER TWO

Erwin couldn't sleep. He was only a few hours from his next shift as Commander, the bile of the military, the murderer of sons… He shifted the thought away, though it pressed against the forefront of his skull with relentless effort. He groaned, tossing onto his side, hissing at the pain of crushing the remains of his right arm, then reverting onto his back once again. He was hot. Too hot. He arched his spine as he grabbed at his pants, his hand fumbling at the button in agitation. He groaned, his hands slick with sweat and guilt and he fell back onto the covers, his body unreachable even to himself. Erwin loosened the tight clenching of his eyes. Focus on Him. His neck… Erwin regained control of himself, wiping the guilt from his hands until they were dry of it, then he tried again to release his cock from the confines of his uniform.

As he felt the tip spring up from beneath the zipper into the fabric of his boxers, there was a soft rapping on the heavy door to his room.

no sleep for the wicked He thought to himself, rolling off the bed. He lit the bedside lantern, then rocked foot to foot heavily as he approached the door. He cracked it open just wide enough for his upper half, leaving the rest of himself shielded in the room. In his slow adjustment to the light, His eyes became full with the image of Levi standing below him, the sight of his lithe frame making Erwin's cock twitch. The corporal's muscles tight against the black, low cut shirt; the shadows of his collarbones; the pale skin contrasting the dark grey of his eyes…

"Levi. What a pleasant surprise." Erwin said cooly.

"Pleasant? Is it, Erwin?"

Erwin was taken aback at the bite in Levi's tone. "...Well… I… Was there something you needed, Levi?" Erwin was at a loss for words, realizing that Levi interrupting his sleep in a normal situation would not be pleasant… as Commander, sleep was very precious.

Levi pressed closer to the door frame, his face stern. "Yes, you fucking dimwit, why else would I be here?" Levi chastised. His hip popped, and his thin eyes roved over Erwin quickly before he added, "What kind of fucking dope sleeps in his uniform? No wonder it smells like shit. Move over." The corporal commanded, pushing his way past Erwin into the room. The Commander flushed and kept his front-side facing the wall beside the door, closing it softly and without much resolve.

"Erwin. Is it your arm?" Levi's tone had softened dramatically, making Erwin's skin prickle with pleasure. That voice… that voice could range from so domineering to the pleasant voice he heard behind him.

"It's difficult, but I will adjust in time. Just not used to using my left hand for anything. Really, it's quite useless."

"I wouldn't say that." Levi mused. Erwin twitched. He needed to calm down…

"Erwin, stop standing there like a fucking coat rack. C'mere, I can help you into something cleaner to wear. I can't stand cleaning your damn clothes when they've stuck to you for so long."

"Levi, it's really okay. Please, I'll change into something else." The room was silent a moment. Erwin turned his head slightly to see Levi posed defiantly at the edge of his bed.

"Erwin… did I interrupt anything?"

"No, why?"

Levi's lip twitched. "Turn around, Erwin."

"Excuse me-?"

" _Turn around, Erwin_."

Erwin felt goosebumps rise on his skin. His cock was beginning to let off sweat and it pulsated heavily. Just hearing his cocky subordinate order him around was enough to nearly drive him over the edge. Oh, gods, Levi, if you only knew...

"Levi, please. I am a grown man, and your Commander-"

Small and rough hands gripped his sides and spun him to face the inside of his room. Erwin's face and neck and ears swelled with blush, his blood running thin between his head and his cock.

"Fuck, Erwin…"

"Levi… I…"

"Shut up, you old man. Sit on the bed, I'll help you out of your gear."

Erwin was shell-shocked, moving towards his covers with a fazed indiscretion. Levi had seen it. Yet he hadn't acknowledged it, or made some sharp comment about having to clean the sheets when Erwin was done fixing himself. He watched, his face stone. Levi was very graceful with his movements, but also determined and strong as he deftly loosed the straps from the bottom of Erwin's feet, to his shins, to his thighs…

"Levi, Please…"

"Erwin, if one more word comes out of your mouth, I will fucking lose it. Just be quiet."

Erwin's muscles coiled, body tensing and throbbing and doused in heat. Levi was discreet with his notice of Erwin's cock twitching in time to every movement Levi was making, every strap that was loosed along the line of his pelvic bones. There was an unsettling silence between them. The obvious and unrequited attraction emanating from the Commander was heavy in between them.

Levi undid the buttons of his shirt. Released the leather straps. Stripped the commander of his shirt before even acknowledging the hard erection that grazed his shirt as he reached behind Erwin and collected the clothing into a pile that he folded neatly on the bedside table. He then pushed back on Erwin's chest roughly, so that the Commander slammed back into the cool covers.

"Levi-"

"Erwin. _Shut. The fuck. Up_."

Erwin shut his eyes tightly, his fists balling into the sheets as Levi's hands began to wrestle the pants off of Erwin's thighs. Erwin felt a rush of adrenaline race like blue ice-water.

"Levi, please, I can't have you here. I… I can't explain without sounding-"

There was a weight on his chest. Erwin's eyes flew open to look at the ardent storm of Levi's eyes, the dark hair framing the hollow of his cheeks.

"I know. I don't give a fuck about that," Levi snapped. Erwin looked on, his face contorting in confusion. "Erwin, you blushed when you weren't drunk. You keep protesting me being here but your dick is telling me otherwise." Erwin turned his face away, incapable of holding the fervent glare of the man towering over him. Straddling him with thin, toned thighs covered in the soft fabric of grey pajama bottoms. Erwin was losing it, his back arched away from the bed in his frustration.

"Erwin. Look at me."

"Levi, I'm humiliated enough…"

"Erwin! Listen to me, you fucking old man, _I don't care_." Levi roared, his hand catching tightly to the stubble of Erwin's chin. When their eyes met once again, Erwin couldn't comprehend the intensity of Levi's expression.

"Did you lose your fucking ears too!? Listen to me! You and I have been through far too much for something like this to alienate me. You're a damned pervert under that "Savior to Humanity" bullshit. I've always known that. I'm not fucking blind. Not yet, anyway." Levi's hand was calloused and rough on the Commander's skin, his face etched with the strain of war as he darted his eyes away from Erwin. After a few moments, Levi's eyes glided back to glance at Erwin.

"It's probably been hard for you. I mean that in every sense. After losing your dominant arm, I assume you haven't been properly jacked off." Levi murmured. Erwin gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing at the prospect of Levi's hand gripped around his throbbing manhood.

"Alright. Sit up, you fucking Perv. use your left hand to pull down your boxers and watch me."

Erwin waited as Levi lifted off of him to stand beside the bed and pull down his pants, folding them up on top of Erwin's clothes.

"Levi? What-"

Levi slammed down onto the bed beside Erwin, his face drawn and expression calmed, seeming more for Erwin's sake than any other reason. "Just...Shut up and pay attention. I've never taught a grown ass man how to touch himself with his left hand."

Erwin rolled himself up by his elbow, his body nearly exposed entirely to Levi. Erwin couldn't manage his discomfort with the huge distraction raging between his thighs and against the base of his stomach. He was humiliated not only by his raging erection, but by the business-like approach Levi was taking to Erwin's confession of attraction to him.

"Erwin, are you listening?"

"Oh! Y-Yes. Sorry."

Levi sighed. "Pay fucking attention to me when I'm talking to you. This isn't exactly something I wanted to do this early in the morning."

"I'm not going to make you do this, it's humiliating for me anyway-"

"Just...pull down the band of your shorts. Let that fucking beast breathe a little." Levi ordered, nodding his head in the direction of Erwin's cock. Erwin's hand was shaking, his nerves on edge. As Erwin exposed himself to Levi, who regarded it with a seeming disinterest, Levi followed suit, much to Erwin's blatant surprise. How could this man handle such a strange situation with so much professionalism?

"Alright. Just watch. It is literally like using your dominant hand, but everything will be backwards, so your palm is wrapped more around the closer side of it than the out-facing side like the right hand is." Levi grabbed himself without hesitation, his palm placed along the back left of his penis, which was erect. Erwin didn't spend too much time noting this observation, mesmerized more by the muscles that stretched and tightened as Levi leaned back lightly to give his arm a more strained grip on himself. He looked over to Erwin expectantly. Erwin leaned back slowly, his core muscles taut and his arm precarious as he took hold of his hilt the way Levi had done.


	3. Brutality

"Alright. Then I usually use my thumb to run up and down the side of it until it starts hardening, then go with my hand. Don't be a big fucking dope and rub it the wrong way though. You'll hurt yourself." Levi stated flatly, watching intently as Erwin mirrored his every action. Levi watched with a benign interest, covering himself again with his boxers. Erwin was trying to grasp the concept of contradicting his movements, his rhythm off kilter in the strangeness of the touch. He felt foolish, stopping his actions and furrowing his brows. Levi tilted his head, his eyes menacing in the glow of lantern-light.

"Erwin. I want to talk."

Erwin hid his cock beneath the thin fabric of his shorts, sighing heavily, unsatisfied and sexually frustrated. He stood up from the bed, crossing the room to his shelf and pulling down a bottle of Trestor and retrieving two short glasses from behind a mound of books. After pulling the cork from the glass container, the waft of Pomace emiated the room with a pleasant musk. He poured out two glasses, the weight of the bottle almost making him spill it over the surface of his shelf. He handed first a glass to the Corporal, then took the other himself and resituated beside Levi.

"I assume you want an explanation...of why I'm like this." Erwin muttered, his eyes cast down to the reflective surface of his tonic. Levi did not respond at first, taking a strong drag of the Trestor before resting his forearms in the crook of his knees.

"Not particularly. I've never been fond of old men telling me about their goddamn daddy issues."

Erwin frowned. "Levi, that's not what happened." Levi shrugged in response. "The thing is, I want you, Erwin." Levi's eyes snapped to the side, appraising the shock that rocked Erwin's features. The twitch of his Commander's already swelled cock gave him a sense of satisfaction. Erwin could hardly speak, his forehead beading with sweat. He had never imagined those words to enter any form of context in conversation with Levi, unless followed by, "to stop being a big fucking idiot."

The Commander found a new interest in the color of his drink, refusing to lift his eyes to his subordinate, who in that moment was tying him in desperate had so many things to say, but when his mouth next opened, it was only to rinse his mouth of idiotic words with the tonic in his hand.

"Silence is fine, if this is supposed to be a one-sided conversation. But if silence is going to be your preference, Erwin, I would appreciate if you put your mouth to some other use."

"Erwin's head shot up, his eyes wild and face contorted when Levi leaned close to him and pressed his thin lips to Erwin's. His body wracked with shivers, his mouth like stone against the heat of Levi pressing against him. Erwin remained static, inert, incapable of responding at the proper speed of the world around him.

"Loosen up, you twit," was murmured hotly against Erwin's chapped lips. With an uncertain whine, Erwin closed his eyes on the face of his seducer, and allowed his lips to quiver until they opened for Levi, the small effort of submission satisfying Erwin with his desire to leave behind control. _Control me, Levi. Please, Please just touch me, tell me what to do…_

As if Levi had heard him, he pressed on Erwin's shoulder softly, but with all the energy of a predator. He straddled the Commander, his supple body surprisingly heavy on Erwin's diaphram, his breath catching in the heat of the kiss which had developed into a gameplay of dominance. Although feigning a fight, Erwin had given into it willingly. Levi's mouth was harsh, his tongue hot as it slid across the roof of Erwin's mouth, cleaning every surface from the Trestor. Erwin's spine was pushing up to Levi's body, desperate for friction, his cock dripping precum into the fabric of his boxers. Levi's hands seized Erwin's hair, pulling his head back onto the bed while he jerked his lower half just in front of Erwin's cock. Erwin writhed beneath him, impetuous and fervid for Levi's touch, no matter what it was. Erwin didn't care what Levi did. He didn't care if he drew blood, gods knew Erwin had seen enough of it to be immune to the sight of it.

Erwin's hips twitched, and his mouth let out a heavy grunt as a small hand pinched at the skin on his chest. Levi looked down on his conquest with fervor and lust.

"Commander, tell me. What do you want?" This line was met with another hard twist on Erwin's nipple.

"I- I don't know- Ah!"

Levi bit Erwin's lip. Hard. The Commander was painted in red, his desire peaking at the tip of his erection. Levi's fingers reached behind him and tickled along the arc of the Commander's manhood. The Commander hissed.

"This is no fucking time to be indecisive."

"Levi... If I said it, I would sound ridiculous."

"And if I sit here and wait for you to man the fuck up I'll _look_ ridiculous. So if you won't tell me what you want, I'll just ask your cock." Erwin felt a pain in his groin, his dick already twitching under the influence of Levi's low voice. Levi grimaced, which for anyone else may have suited as a smile.

There was a long pause, where Levi simply observed Erwin, studied him. Played lightly against his erection with his fingertips. With a small flick of his head to the side, Levi moved his body back and pushed against Erwin, dutifully analyzing his body's response. Levi was experimenting, Erwin realized. Discovering Erwin's body slowly, cautiously. Though Erwin would grind up against him with his sensitized touches, Levi did not seem completely satisfied.

"Hmm… Commander, is it possible you have a specific kink? How do you want to fuck?" Erwin gulped heavily, his face so warm he felt lightheaded with fever. Levi was amused. He looked positively sadistic. His eyebrow twitched, as if in irritation, when he realized what Erwin's body was asking for. More than the sensation of sex, the physicality. The corporal leaned forward on the Commander's chest, trailing his tongue from the tip of his chest through the rifts and valleys of his collarbone and neck and chin, until he reached the lobe of Erwin's ear. "How about this… How would you like to _be_ fucked, Commander?" Suddenly Erwin's left wrist was being forced down beside his face on the covers, The iron-grip of his subordinate making him flare with need.

"Commander, I'm waiting for your reply."

"..."

"Then is this permission to do anything I want to you?"

"..."

The corporal shoved his knee roughly between Erwin's thighs, hearing a pained gasp sound from his silent Commander. He ripped back on the blond's hair, domineering his body at both ends.

" I am not a patient man, Commander. You've known that a very long time. You're making me damned peevish. Now. For each time I ask a question that is met with a shit answer, I will personally cut up that shitty paperwork you have due tomorrow and then brutally fuck you over it. Am I understood, _Sir_?"

"...Yes."

Levi repositioned himself so he was glowering down on his willing victim, one hand still gripped tightly to the hair while the other dominated the wrist.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you right now?"

"..."

"That was a large amount of tax insurances you just went through. It'd be a fucking shame if it was torn up."

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes what?"

"I like what you're doing."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"... I don't want control."

Levi adorned the embarrassment on Erwin's face. The so controlling Commander was writhing beneath him like a child.

"Well, then you chose the wrong fucking job, Commander. So… you want me to control you?"

"...Y-Yes, you could say that…"

"Do you understand what that means, Commander?"

After a moment of thought, Erwin responded with a solid nod. Levi gave an approving grunt, taking his hand from Erwin's hair and using it to run against the line of his jaw.

"I don't know if you do. I have particular tastes, Commander. If you give me control, I will destroy any image of normality that you have left. If you give me dominance in your bed, I won't give it back. I'm a fucking nightmare in the dark, assuming you can't handle what I'm into."

"Levi, I hardly think that you could be twisted that badly.I've known you far too long."

"Tch. Yes, you have. Would have thought you'd have caught on by now," Levi paused, drilling into Erwin's irises with his own. Erwin could recognize that Levi was pulled away from his sadistic ego, his face centered and focused on Erwin, strongly reaching out for him with the utmost intimacy.

"Erwin, I want you to understand a few things. First, nothing I do is meant to hurt you. I have some things that I'm going to ask of you, and I expect you to do it. Second, the way I fuck is not the way I am. It's a means of release, and I don't want you to shy away from me like some fucking victim. I'm trusting you to tell when anything goes too far for you. None of this indecisive bullshit. Third… I don't want to just be your fuck buddy when it's convenient. Regardless of popular opinion, I _do_ have emotions, and I am willing to share them with the only person I've trusted wholeheartedly in my life. I want you. All of you. I have for far too long. I understand tonight is just your frustrations making you horny as a shitty brat, but I'm going to tell you this only one fucking time,"Levi's voice was faltering, his face burning. " _I love you, Erwin Smith_."

Erwin's body jolted at the compassion in Levi's voice, a tone alien to him, something rare and beautiful. Levi grimaced. "So.. I ask you don't fuck with my emotions. I've killed enough Titans that an asshole like you would be mincemeat in seconds."


	4. Sir

Erwin's face was flushed. His eyes were unfocused and misted, his expression wanton in the reflection of his freshly filled glass. He watched in a haze as Levi precariously dipped the neck of the bottle into Erwin's glass again, his eyes flicking dangerously as he observed Erwin down the Trestor. Levi never needed to fill his glass- He had stopped drinking long before that.

"I like you drunk, Commander," Levi mused from a chair beside the bed. Erwin was still hardly dressed, the drink drowning his inhibitions. Erwin hardly heard what Levi had said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I realize that that fucking great face you're making has a mouth that says a lot of stupid shit."

Erwin grinned stupidly. "You always say cruel things to me, Levi."

"Yes, because you're a twat if I ever met one." Erwin's blush reddened.

"Levi! You can't just _say_ that word, it's very crass." The blond chided, in direct violation with the sputtering grin on his face. Levi was seated like a king in that rickety, wooden chair; his head bent down into the palm of his hand, his elbow locked on the armrest, his strong leg thrust over the thigh of the other and his foot ticking in rhythm to the notches on the clock. Erwin couldn't help but stare, his fascination with the foul-mouthed god only swelling.

"What are you ogling at, you fuck?" Levi spit, his face hardening. There was silence for a moment, Erwin's dull brain clinking around lazily as he thought out his next words.

"Levi, I want it."

"Finally, a change in pace. But you'll have to be more specific."

Erwin's eyebrows furrowed, his head heavy and light and the vision of Levi so disarming…

"I want to see it."

"For a man so willing to submit, you're being very assertive."

Erwin's face split into another dumb grin. Levi further narrowed his glare.

"Erwin, can you understand what I'm saying or are you too fucking drunk?"

"No, I can understand you. You're voice is so deep, I never noticed-"

"I'm going to take control now."

Erwin felt his cock twitch, his body heated and dizzy. He used his arm as balance when he felt himself wavering on the edge of his mattress. He was on the verge of laughter.

"Alright, alright, Levi-"

" _Sir._ "

Erwin looked up, shocked. Levi's aura had changed. Before it had been seductive, teasing, provocative; The likeness of a siren. Pulling him deeper and deeper into strange waters, and now Erwin saw that he was going to drown in it. Levi was positively sinister, the leg he had so intently crossed in front of Erwin's wanting eyes no longer swaying to the sound of the ticking clock.

"-What-"

"You will address me as _Sir_ , Boy."

Erwin's shock with Levi's tone nearly sobered him. _He called me boy. Regarding the size difference between us, wouldn't that be odd? Considering he's so…_

Levi's top leg was suddenly whipped off his resting thigh and slammed into the floorboards. The abruptness of the movement made Erwin lose his balance and he fell back onto his elbow. Levi stood slowly, the heels of his boots clicking the few steps closer to Erwin. He was fully dressed in his uniform… when had he changed into it? Erwin couldn't help but observe the leather straps that were pressing against the taut muscle beneath this angle, with Levi fully clothed over Erwin's nearly bare frame, He looked towering...domineering. Erwin suddenly felt very small; something he hadn't felt since he was a child.

Levi was clutching something...Two things. Things that were harshly gleaming in the dim firelight. Erwin's pulse was nearly electric, his body doused in chills that burned in the pit of his stomach.

"Levi, why-"

" _Tch_. Incapable of following even the simplest fucking order. No wonder you had to be Commander." Levi pressed closer, now leering over Erwin with a perverse darkness surrounding him. Erwin startled when the cold steel-edge of Levi's ODM blade trailed against the nape of his neck. Fear swallowed him, the danger voltaic. How many necks had been cut with a similar blade? How deft a skill the small Corporal possessed… Erwin's body was screaming for it.

"Don't move, Boy. It'd be a damned shame to cut up such a pretty neck…" Levi murmured, his other hand still gripped tightly to the hilt of his fellow blade. Erwin darted his eyes to Levi's hands… They were _white_ with grip, his knuckles chalked with the pressure. Though the tension in his hands revealed the caution he was taking, it did not reflect in his demeanor. If Erwin hadn't been momentarily sobered, he would have been horrified at the apathy that etched itself into the Corporal's irises.

"Take off your boxers."

"Levi.."

In a flash the blade was flush against Erwin's erection.

"I will cut the whole fucking thing off if you don't learn to obey me."


	5. The New Commander

Erwin was taken aback, his erection twitching to meet the blade.

"Yes… Sir."

Levi smirked. "That's better, boy," he paused, his torrid, grey eyes slowly washing over Erwin's entire body. "You know, you have indeed given me a lot of power. Did you know, Erwin, that when I first entered the Survey corps all I could do was dream about having my blades against your body. Not quite in the same context…" Another pause. Erwin's heart was pounding in his ears, his body reverting to drunkenness. "Yes, you haaaaaated me, Lev- Sir,"

"But you trust me here, now, with my blade lining your body. You aren't even hesitant about it. Commander, that submission to me is…" Levi's expression was cryptic, analyzing the rapid rise and fall of Erwin's bare chest. his eyes burning and hungry to see more of the Commander. To see all of him. To take everything from him.

Working along that same thought, Levi dropped one of his blades to the floor, letting it glimmer in reflected firelight against the the other still pressuring against Erwin's cock, he then reached behind Erwin's neck and pulled off the Commander's necklace, draping it over his pale neck and grinning smugly down at Erwin.

"Now that I am _your_ commanding officer, don't forget formalities. Be very obedient for me, will you?"

"Yes, Sir."

Levi hummed, the sound almost a purr. "What a pretty sound you make, Erwin, when you revert to a Boy beneath me." Levi pushed the flat of the steel harder against Erwin, the sight of Erwin's boxers making Levi glower.

"Now, _Boy_ , take off your boxers."

Erwin flushed. "Aren't you going to undress as we-" With a sharp flick of his wrist, Levi had slipped his blade into the tent of the fabric between Erwin's stomach and rising cock, cutting a thin line into the cotton.

"For someone so keen on being controlled, you keep ignoring my fucking orders," Levi dropped the blade to the floor with the other one, taking Erwin's neck with a pressured grip. " _I am your commanding officer, Boy. Don't fucking cross me when given direct orders."_ Erwin was enamored with the tight line of the man's jaw, the sharp incline of his eyes, the unsettling danger that lurked behind that composed expression...

"I want you naked, Erwin. I want you naked and _loud_. I want you humiliated. I want to fuck you in my uniform so that you can't look at me. I want you to take off your _fucking boxers_. And bear in mind, Boy, that if I have to repeat myself on any command given to you, I will fuck you raw with my blades."

Erwin's eyes were blown wide open. His fingers shook as he pulled down the band and tried to push the last cover on his body down his thighs. Levi didn't move to help him, even though he watched Erwin struggle to unclothe himself with one arm. He only moved to sit back on his throne beside the bed when Erwin had his boxers tightly bunched at his mid-thigh.

"Now stand up. Good. Keep undressing."

"Yes...Sir…"

Levi masked his smirk behind his entwined fingers as he swallowed the image of Erwin's nakedness.

Erwin had never been so exposed. As he stumbled to kick away his boxers from his ankles, he felt the full weight of intoxication in the core of his sinuses. He didn't even have the solidity of his bolo tie to identify him, to mark him. He saw it's color contrasting the cravat around Levi's neck. He liked the way it looked on him… it suited Levi far better than it did himself. There was so much power there, so much potential. Erwin would have been endeared by the thought of Levi succeeding him, leading humanity in his stead, but hardly had the time when Levi gave him his next order.

"Come closer. I want to look at you."

Erwin obeyed, his body making him feel gargantuan, heavy. He was so self conscious, as if he wasn't allowed to play the role of a submissive… not when his shoulders were set so wide and his legs so thick and his body so immense…

When Erwin was brought back into reality, Levi was truly a king. Admiring Erwin with a dismissive approval, his fingers playing against each other, Erwin felt all the more out of place.

"On your knees, Erwin."

With a precarious glance up from the floor, Erwin obeyed, setting himself on his knees between Levi's legs. He hardly fit there, his body thick with muscle between the tight line of fabric and leather on Levi's uniform.

"Look at my face, Boy."

Erwin looked up, his face flush from embarrassment. "Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Erwin started. He noted Levi's palm start to twitch. "...Sir."

"Oh? Did I ask your fucking opinion? I want you there. On your knees. I like how you look. Don't second guess your decision to let me control you. I'm dead-fucking-set on fucking you. Don't disappoint me, Boy. Now open your mouth wide for me." Erwin's eyes glazed over a little, his jaw clenching and unclenching a few times before opening his lips and revealing his throat to Levi, who looked down on him. Levi put out two fingers, pulling down on Erwin's lower jaw and peering into his mouth.

"Hmm, not so bad…" An understatement, given Erwin's diligence in hygiene, though not comparable to the worship of cleanliness that was presented by the corporal- which was why the next words from the Little King's mouth shocked him so.

"Suck on them."

Erwin's mouth was invaded by two cold fingers, gratifyingly cool in the heat of his mouth. Erwin made a soft moaning noise, not high in pitch but curt and needing. Levi dug his knuckles in further, feeling Erwin's tongue lash around them in a gross display of obedience. The farther the fingers felt inside, the harder it was for Erwin to keep from gagging. He sputtered despite his best efforts, and felt mildly disappointed in himself for not being capable of taking the small hand entirely… for leaving his spit on the freshly polished fingernails that shied away from such callous swill.

" _Tch._ How vulgar. I hope for your own sake, Boy, that you take my cock better than my fingers."


	6. Leviathan

And Erwin did. Though at first he was hesitant and tense as the Corporal gave short commands to him, telling him to unlatch the straps on Levi's legs, telling him to undo the button of his pants with his mouth… use his teeth to tug at the zipper… mouth over Levi's cock through the boxers...Erwin the Commander became derivational to Erwin the Boy. His fist was clenched tightly to the floor, trembling as his foul mouthed corporal talked so beautifully nasty to him.

Erwin's jaw worked in strange ways, moving to a rhythm he had never known. He wanted Levi to pull on his hair and force his head down the hilt of his cock; just imagining it made Erwin writhe between Levi's legs. He needed friction. He tried to find it by rubbing his thighs together, but was rewarded with Levi's hands roughly nabbing him. He first felt the hand at his hair, using it to force Erwin down around the entire shape of Levi's groin, making Erwin purr. Erwin felt a twinge of pride, thinking that the Corporal would pine for him the same way Erwin did for him. The adoration faded when his nose was clenched tightly between the forefinger and thumb of the other hand, starving Erwin from air. When he tried to pull his mouth away from Levi's crotch he was forced deeper into it.

"No one gave you permission to relieve yourself, _Boy_.Trying to rub yourself before making me cum… how insulting." Erwin's pulse was heavy and panicked, his eyes brimming with desperation as he focused on the intense, livid gaze of his Dominant. When Erwin's focus started to falter, he was released and allowed a few heavy pants before he pressed close to Levi's thighs, kissing them in retribution. "I'm sorry, Sir. I won't do it again."

Levi smirked. "I know you won't," he breathed, his voice full of danger and promise. His hand was serpentine as it ran along the line of Erwin's skull, tugging playfully on his ends and smoothing over it with beguiling fashion.

"Are you okay, Erwin?"

"Yes, Sir."

Erwin found his place here… Started understanding the dynamic of the foreplay. He could read his own body language as he continued wetting Levi's crotch with his desperate mouth, becoming more languid in his tongue movements, his shoulders curving upwards and his entire body being pulled at the spine as he pressed into the Corporal, exposing the crook of his neck with a daring upwards glance at his Master, who only looked down with a cavalier smirk that was driving Erwin mad. At meeting those obstinate grey eyes, Erwin's body was doused in a hot adrenaline, making his skin erupt with numb shocks of pleasure at every curve of his body. He started feeling a strange prowess as Levi's Boy. Like holding no control gave him all of it. Gave him control over his own desires, freedom to explore depravity and sex at the mercy of someone he trusted. Someone he had always trusted.

With confidence, Erwin pulled down the elastic of Levi's boxers and closed his eyes, venturing deeper… he let out his wet tongue to glide against the slick length of Levi's cock. His jaw was trembling… he anchored himself by knotting a fist into Levi's clothing over the hip. Though he expected some complaint for wrinkling the material, he felt only the reassuring pet of his head, like he was something being treasured, something tame and endearing to his master. When Erwin had finally taken the tip into his mouth he heard a quiet hiss of pleasure and felt the gentle hand start to clench in his blonde strands. He loved how He tasted- he loved the taste of something so forbidden, wanted the sin of it to keep leaking from the tip, wanted to feel it in his throat. The connection between Erwin's mind and tongue was severed, his head fogged but his mouth moving deftly, closer and closer to the hilt.

The muscles were coiled like springs, Levi's legs tightening at Erwin's ribcage, his face less controlled and his entire body rigid with the promise of climax. Erwin readied himself for Levi's release when he heard a feral, savage moan escape Levi's lips, his nails turning into claws in his hair. Erwin's eyes shot open to look up at the contorted, wild expression Levi made with his head rolling back on his neck when he came into Erwin's mouth, his jaw line beading with sweat. Erwin hadn't even reached the base before Levi had lost it completely, his mouth only having taken a few inches. When Levi finished, his head lolled onto his shoulder, his breathing ragged and heavy, his eyes burning with lust- he had become more than himself… a Leviathan.


	7. Era of Power

"Good Boy, Erwin. Swallow all of it. Good. Open your mouth. Not bad for your first time with me. But know that any that drips from that pretty chin of yours will be _your_ fucking responsibility…" Levi paused, admiring the sheen of sweat that covered Erwin's chest, his neck…

"Stand up, Boy. I want to clean you off."

Erwin gasped as the little Master's tongue ran along the ridge of his collarbone, the arch of his neck, then moaned when Levi slithered behind him and ran a tongue from the crown of his spine down to the small of his back. When Levi had reached low enough he came off of his tip toes and went down to his knees with small _thuds_. Erwin yelped when Levi's kanines came down hard on his ass, jaw tightening around the delicate skin.

"Shut up, boy. If you're too loud someone will find us…" Another bite, a quiet whimper. Levi bounced to his feet and circled to Erwin's front again, his eyes cornering Erwin into a cramped mind, his hand running down the line of his body until it reached his cock. Levi gripped it loosely, tightening his hold only when he started moving his fist up and down the slicked surface with all the intent and lust of an animal in heat. Erwin was shaking all over, the thrill of Levi touching him too much for his senses, overpowering him and reverting him to a beast, a pet…

He wanted Levi to break him.

Bend him over the edge of the bed and fuck him until he screamed. He wanted Levi's fingernails in his skin. He wanted the bedframe to crack beneath the grind of their bodies. He wanted Levi. Wanted him so brutally that he felt like coming. He was panting hard, even the thought of being thoroughly dominated enough to push him closer and closer to the edge. He licked his lips, still tasting the salt of Levi's come and moaning into his teeth so that he wouldn't beg for it. For anything at all, for Levi to pull faster on his cock, for something-and Erwin shuddered in horror when Levi stopped touching him. Touching him when he was already _so close._

"Kneel on the bed. Now."

Erwin's eyebrows furrowed, his body starting to ache from the delay of release. Erwin stepped back to the bed and straddled it, his body quivering, begging for Levi to finish him. With an impartial glance in Erwin's direction, Levi moved slowly to the chair beside the bed, then dragged it with a heavy scraping sound to a new position that looked Erwin dead on. He sat into the chair with an air of elegance, crossing one knee over the other much like the way they had started, only now Levi looked undeniably poisonous...and Erwin was drinking up the image of him with every intention of being poisoned.

"Touch yourself."

"...What do…"

"Touch. Yourself. _Boy._ "

"Yes Sir...Mmnh…Ahh…"

It didn't take long. Erwin was slicked with precum and the erotic images flashing through his mind of Levi and all the things Erwin knew he would do and things he could never even imagine...the image of Levi now, glaring at him like he was a meal with the glower of power sharpening his every feature… Erwin felt like his nerves were being shot with electricity, sharp and numbing and so fucking _hot_.

"Say my name, Boy."

"Ahhh… Lev...i…"

"Mmm. What a pleasant sound. Beg for me, Boy. Tell me how much you want me to touch you."

"Ahh… Please, Levi...I want you...to…"

"Don't you dare come on my sheets, Boy. If you do I'll fuck you raw."

"Mmmn… Please...Sir...I need to...to…"

"To what? Come? Only when I tell you to. Though I'm not sure I will. Very unsanitary, wouldn't you agree, Boy?"

Erwin moaned into his own chest, trying hopelessly to keep from howling. He was hardly touching himself now, trying to obey his master without making his body hurt any more than it already did. Every small contact of his fingers to his cock hurt…He wanted to come. He needed to, he was sure he would split in half if he didn't. His whole body was wracked with sweat and tension and pain and Erwin welcomed the torture.

"Please...Sir… Please let me come. Please," Erwin panted, his eyes fogged and his body light and his mind dizzy. He was getting off on begging...feeling the words tumble from his mouth like a prayer… and Levi was his God.

"Alright Boy. I'll let you come. Lay back on the bed. That's it." Levi stood from his throne, moving languidly to Erwin then straddling his thighs, his sharp jaw clenching and unclenching as he looked down on his ever obedient Boy.

"Alright Boy. Remember to be quiet, I don't want Hange to interrupt me while I suck you off."

Erwin bit into his lip hard, squirming in anticipation, hardly capable of containing himself when Levi's small, cool mouth covered the tip. In a flash Levi had throated Erwin to the hilt, and with a groan Erwin came. Levi's hand slammed over Erwin's mouth to muffle the sound, only making Erwin come harder, deeper. When Erwin's arched body finally fell back onto the sheets of his bed, Levi released Erwin's cock clean, swallowing the come without pause.

Erwin was shocked. With heavy breaths, he watched Levi's face when he swallowed his come...the split second expression of distaste, then a distant and kingly nonchalance that Erwin was very familiar with.

"Levi...You didn't have to-"

"I know god damn well what I do and don't need to do. I would rather take care of it myself than have to clean it off your sheets later." Levi stood, picking up the glasses that had been long forgotten on the bedside table.

"Goodnight Erwin."

The door closed heavily behind the little master, Erwin's bolo tie still proudly rested on Levi's cravat.


End file.
